GerIta - A Faint Wish
by Sicilia Vargas
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song "A Faint Wish" by Kagamine Rin and Len. I couldn't resist putting my OTP in the place of Rin and Len. I've been addicted to this song for the past three days and its gave me inspiration! I hope you enjoy


**_In order to combat with the depleting natural resources, the United Nations enforced the Humanity Revival Project, which transferred the brains of all humans into machines. Its been one hundred years since then. The Androidification of humanity was nearly_**** complete..."**

* * *

Italy tired his best to keep up with Germany. The blonde man was just too fast. "D-Doitsu! I... I can't keep up with you! Please slow down!"

"Nein, Italia! I can't! And keep your voice low! Everyone else may be androids now, but they can still detect us!" Germany scolded in a hushed tone. The blonde man grabbed the Italian's hand and skidded around a corner into a darkened alley. He forced Italy to his knees as they both hod behind a dumpster that had rusted badly and was dented in countless places.

"Doitsu," Italy whispered. "Where did things go wrong? This war still won't end. Wasn't that Revival Project supposed to work? What happened?"

"Foolish people messing with things that they had yet to understand what they were about to do." Germany stated. He watched intently at the streets beyond the alleyway entrance. Robots everywhere. Some he could slightly recognize as America by the jacket, Russia by the scarf, and even his brother Prussia by the cross around his neck. He let out a sigh as he leaned back, not wanting to see anymore.

"Germany... the place we're going... it really can make all of this stop?" Italy spoke up.

"...Ja. It can. We're almost there. We have to rest for a bit though. We can't exert ourselves more than we already are." Germany replied.

"Ve... Its sad, really... We're the only people who can feel emotions... pain... sadness... love," Italy began. "I don't understand why they all gave these precious feelings away in exchange for a metal shell of who they once were..."

Germany sighed and put an arm around his lover. "I don't get it, either. But I do know that... well... ich liebe dich. I always will." At that, he planted a small kiss on the Italian's cheek.

* * *

Germany awoke to find Italy shaking him and shouting at him. _What's going on?_

"Doitsu! Mio dio, Germany, wake up! They found us! We need to go! WAKE UP!" Italy screamed.

_What...? I fell asleep? Nein. I couldn't have._ Then Germany was struck. Pain shot through his cheek as he blinks, fully awake and aware of the situation as he looked at his lover, wide eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Germany, we need to go! Now! Those machines! They found us! Come on, we need to go now! Now now now!" Italy panicked.

Germany immediately grabbed the Italy's hand and began running. He cut numerous corners until he came to a dead end with an odd looking door with no handles on it. He began to panic as well. "Gah, there has to be a way to open this!"

"Ve! They're getting closer, Germany!" Italy wailed.

"Verdammt!t, OPEN!" Germany pounded on the door. Suddenly, the rusted doors opened, giving them their chance. The German man grabbed Italy by the wrist and yanked him inside. On the other side, their was a control panel. Germany hit numerous commands and eventually the door shut.

"Ve? Where are we?" Italy wondered, walking further into the room near a different set of controls.

"The place we needed to go." Germany stated as he walked to stand side by side with the smaller man. "These controls open those escape pods and we can leave behind the war, and at the same time, change things for the better."

"Ve? How do we do that?" Italy wondered.

Suddenly, the door creaked as a metallic hand shot through, then another.

"No time for questions!" Germany stated, rapidly punching in codes and commands into the control panel. "Ready, liebe?"

Italy hesitantly nodded. Germany gave a soft smile as he presses the [START] button. The escape pod doors opened, but as they did, sudden memories flashed before the two men as if they were mere pictures.

* * *

**_A maid, A young empire._**

**_A prisoner, A sick person._**

**_A soldier, a fragile person._**

**_A friendship, A reconnected_**** love.**

* * *

Italy's eyes widened. _Just how much time has passed until we got to this place?_ The small man felt his body begin to shake as his eyes began to fill with tears. _No matter what time period, you were always there... You're important to me. I don't want to lose you._

Germany found himself stumbling into the escape pod and the doors shutting behind him. He turned and saw Italy on the outside as the metal doors that kept the mechanical humanity out broke apart. "Italy..?!"

Italy pressed the button and words flashed in the control screen.

* * *

**[1 new input command has been entered.]**

**[60 seconds until the system activates.]**

**[...]**

**[Command has been received.]**

**[Activating program.]**

* * *

"Germany, at this rate we'll both get killed." Italy said, walking towards the escape pod with tears in this golden-brown eyes. "I'll buy us some time until the system activates. If I use myself as bait then I could probably distract the machine for a few minutes."

Germany's eyes widened as he began to pound on the door. "Stop...! Just open this door!"

"I won't." Italy said firm, a sad smile forming on his face. "You're the one who always... Who always protected me and looked after me... So its my turn to leave things up to you." He turned slightly to glance at the mechanical being near the entrance to the room. Germany... it looked like a robotic version of Germany. In that same moment, the robotic being shot the smaller Italian multiple times, hitting his chest, abdomen, back back.

Germany's eyes widened at the sight of Italy _willingly_ allowing this to happen. He pounded harder against the door as his lover weakly regained his footing and turned to look at him again, trying hard not to cough up his own blood.

"Don't worry..." Italy said, panting and breathing heavily. "At the world where everything's changed... We'll meet again..."

Germany couldn't believe this. He should have been the one to give up his life for the smaller Italian, not the other way around like it was now! He couldn't grasp the situation the way he should have been able to, all because this was someone he loved more than anything and they were giving up their very life just so he could continue their own.

"I'll always... love you, Ludwig..." There was a brief instant of Italy coughing into his hand. He curled his now bloodied fingers into a fist and held it to his chest. "So, next time let's-" At that, the smaller Italian collapsed. His breathing slowed until it eventually stopped.

Germany stared in horror. Tears were unconsciously rolling down his cheeks. "F... FELICIANO!"

* * *

**_The dreaming city is now awakened,_**

**_From this point on, we can no longer return_**

**_In this time period where you lived,_**

**_It was full of happiness. That's what._**

**_I want you to say-_**

* * *

As everything disappeared, Germany found himself floating. He only floated for a few moments before he found himself looking out the side of a glass elevator. A woman stood a few feet behind him, as well. She wore a blue jacket out a lazily buttoned black shirt. Below that was a skirt that matched the jacket and on her feet were untied, knee high boots. And unbeknownst to Germany, the woman also had a strange, copper curl poking out of the side of her head.

_"Going up~?"_


End file.
